To identify and characterize by laboratory status a group of Type II diabetic patients who are prone to develop diabetic ketoacidosis. Blood samples obtained from patients presenting to the Emergency Room for ketoacidosis or diabetic complaints are analyzed for glucoregulatory hormones, lactate/pyruvate and acetoacetate/ betahydroxybutyrate.